(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for transferring rotational or translational torque and/or force and is directed more particularly to such devices utilizing permanent magnets rather than customary gear teeth.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The predominant means for transferring torque and/or force from one rotational device to another, or from a translational device to a rotational device, or vice versa, is by physical interaction of gear teeth. The amount of energy (torque/force) that can be transferred from one gear element or device to another is dependent upon a number of parameters, including the radius of primary and/or secondary rotational gear elements, tooth size and number, and speed of rotational or translational motion. The tooth size changes over a period of time as a result of normal usage because of surface contact. All mechanized gears suffer from such inherent problems. The tangential forces passed between gears are transmitted through relatively small contact areas, leading to tooth deformation with consequent vibration and, eventually, creation of "dead zones", back lash, shock impact disturbance, and the like.
There is thus a need for torque/force transfer devices capable of carrying large torque/force loads, without physical gear teeth or other physical torque/force conducting surfaces.